


Giggle

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e03 To the Last Man, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Protective Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Giggle

Ianto was queueing up at the Hub's favorite fish and chips shoppe when he heard what sounded like several teen-aged girls giggling behind him; turning he saw the group of girls, who looked old enough to know better, laughing and pointing at a male, college-aged, same-sex couple, before Ianto decided on the correct response, Jack strolled by the girls, obviously ignoring them on purpose, his coat billowing behind him; Ianto wasn't expecting it, but wasn't surprised either when Jack wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed him slow and hard; that was one way to handle it, Ianto thought, when the girls stopped their antics.


End file.
